Memories
by KagomeMiko
Summary: It was six years ago, when it all happened. When she got her mate, her new life, and her new family. (KagInu)
1. Back to the Well

Warning – I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but some characters are my own. 

Rated R – For Language, Sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue. 

KagomeMiko – This is my first story! I hope everyone likes it. Please review and tell me if I should keep going. Please no flames, this is my first one, and if so, constructive critiquing please!

"……"  means talking

_italicized  means thinking_

~Flash back~ means flash back of events

(…….) means authors notes

Memories

Chapter one. 

As she sat on the hill she slightly smiled. The soft wind blew her raven hair around, gently whipping her face. All her memories had come flooding back to her, just as if it were yesterday. Warm, strong arms had then encircled her waist, but she wasn't startled for she knew whom it was. Inu Yasha.  Her husband, her mate, and her best friend. He turned Kagome around and softly brushed his lips against hers. "Kagome, what are you doing here? You should be back home, Sakura and Inu Taiko are wondering where their Mommy is." Yes, Sakura and Inu Taiko. Sakura was her beautiful, kind, and stubborn daughter, she was just like Kagome. Inu Taiko was her brave, handsome, and arrogant son. He was almost an exact replica of Inu Yasha himself. Bright silver hair, with cute little dog ears but with the exception of blue-grey eyes of his mother. Sakura had raven hair like her mother with warm, auburn yellow eyes. Her children were wonderful, and soon she would have another. It was six years ago when it all had started. Her new life, her new husband, and her new family… 

"Inu Yasha, I'll be back in three days! I promise, I just have to take some tests and grab some more stuff."

"Wench, I said no. We need to find more jewel shards!"

"Inu Yasha please!!"

"Bitch I said no, now let's get…" But before he could finish his sentence, Kagome had already unleashed her anger. 

"Sit!" With a loud thump, Inu Yasha was sent plummeting to the ground. As he lay there, he muttered some incoherent words about women and their bleeding time. When the spell had finally subdued, he got up and ran to the well knowing that Kagome was almost to the other side of her time. 

"Oh he can be such a jerk sometimes!" exclaimed Kagome as she was almost to the well. 

"Are you talking about dog turd?" announced a familiar voice. 

"Hi Kouga, what are you doing here?" 

"I came here to get you Kagome. Why do you bother staying with dog breath anyway? Come with me to my cave and you can be my mate. You ARE my woman." With that said, Kouga had begun to anger Kagome. 

"Kouga, Inu Yasha is my friend and I have to collect the Shikon shards. I'm sorry but I'm not your woman so I can't go with you." 

"Kagome you are coming with me!!" Kouga then grabbed Kagome wrist and started to pull her towards his cave. 

Struggling to free herself out of his grasp she managed to yell out "Kouga let go of me! You're hurting me." Suddenly out of nowhere, a large smack was heard. _I can't believe he just hit me… I've never been hit like that before… _Tears were starting to swell in the eyes of Kagome and she was trying to get back to her time, before Kouga would claim Kagome as his forever. Half way towards the well, Inu Yasha sniffed the air and smelt something he surely disliked. _Kouga… and Kagome… and… FEAR? SHIT!  With that he ran faster than he had ever in his life. _

          By now Kagome's face was rushing with tears and had a red blotchy mark. Kouga was about to hit her again but before he could, her wrist was lightened and Kouga had fallen to the ground. Kagome had seen a fast swirl of bright red. _Inu Yasha…? That must be him! He saved me… That was his haori…_ Before anymore was thought, she felt lightheaded and had started to sway. _I feel dizzy… Then Kagome fainted. _

          Just when Kagome was about to hit the ground, Inu Yasha and his quick reflexes caught her. _Gods I'm gonna kill Kouga… That bastard!  Inu Yasha gently picked Kagome up and headed towards the well. In less than one minute, they were at the well and Inu Yasha jumped in making sure that Kagome was safe in his arms. As blue light was surrounding them, Inu Yasha was in thought. _Damn it, if anything happened to Kagome, I would never forgive myself… She would never forgive me… _Inu Yasha was pulled out of his thoughts when his feet softly touched the bottom of the well. In one swift jump, he and Kagome were out of the well house. Inu Yasha quickly jumped through Kagome's window and laid her gently down on her bed. As the warmth and safety of being in Inu Yasha's arms left her, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Inu... Inu Yasha?" she whispered. _


	2. Peaceful Oblivion

Warning – I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but some characters are my own. 

Rated R – For Language, Sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue. 

KagomeMiko – Thank you to all of the reviewers and readers who enjoyed this! I'm not a very good writer but I'm trying the best I can. I'm sooo happy that I didn't get any flames so far! THANKS EVERYONE! Now for the story…

"……" means talking

_italicized _ means thinking

~Flash back~ means flash back of events

(….) means authors notes

****

**Chapter 2**

Last Chapter:  
  


_Damn it, if anything happened to Kagome, I would never forgive myself… She would never forgive me… _Inu Yasha was pulled out of his thoughts when his feet softly touched the bottom of the well. In one swift jump, he and Kagome were out of the well house. Inu Yasha quickly jumped through Kagome's window and laid her gently down on her bed. As the warmth and safety of being in Inu Yasha's arms left her, her eyes slowly fluttered open. "Inu... Inu Yasha?" she whispered.

Chapter 2:

"Shhh, sleep Kagome. You need your rest" 

"Inu Yasha?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Thanks… You know for saving me, I never thought Kouga would act like that…" 

"Feh, just go to sleep."

          The curves of her lips were bringing to a frown, and it wrenched Inu Yasha's heart to see his Kagome like that. _Damn it why can't I be just a little nicer? I hate it when I see my Kagome like that… Wait?!?! MY Kagome? What the hell am I thinking? She's not MINE… Shit I better go.  Inu Yasha slowly stood up, and when he was just about to turn and leave, something had grabbed his crimson sleeve. Looking down he saw Kagome holding tightly, not ready to let go. _

"Wait Inu Yasha, please don't go… Stay with me please? I… I… I don't think I can sleep like this." 

"Fine, but I better hear u sleeping!"

"Okay thank you Inu Yasha!"

          Inu Yasha sat down, and crossed his legs. As he sat there with his eyes closed he grumbled about not being able to go back to the Feudal Era.

"Inu Yasha?"

"What now?!"

"You don't have to sleep like that, on the floor. Here come join me. You can sleep with me." (Hehehe… I'm so silly! Sorry I just had to put that part in. Couldn't resist ^.^) 

          Realizing what she said, Kagome's face turned 10 shades of red, and when Inu Yasha heard, his eyes had almost bulged right out of their sockets. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard her say? I think I'm going insane… or that damn Miroku has had too much of an influence in me. Stupid monk… _(Hahaha poor Miroku being blamed for everything that's naughty. Oh well too bad lol) Stuttering Inu Yasha decided to make sure of what she had said.

"W-What did you just say?"

"Uh… well you can share my bed with me. So you don't have to stay on the ground, uncomfortably of course" 

To her dislike, she had said the last part a bit too fast. _Oh god… I am such an idiot! Why can't I just act normal around him? Oh yeah… because I love him! *sigh* My life is so confusing and difficult._ (Of course you love Inu Yasha! lol) Hearing Kagome sigh Inu Yasha was broken out of his trance. He cautiously stood up and walked up to the bed with a very slow pace. 

Seeing as he was coming over, Kagome scooted to the other side, making sure there was enough room for both of them. Sliding in, Inu Yasha was nervously trembling, not sure if this was the right thing to do. 

Once Inu Yasha was on the soft pink bed, Kagome instinctively moved closer to Inu Yasha and curled up next to him. Not knowing what to do next, Inu Yasha wrapped his left arm around her waist. _What the hell am I doing?!?! God, I'm getting really protective of Kagome… but what about Kikyo? No, Kikyo is dead. I just have to free her soul that's it. She's cold and full of hatred. My love for her was in the past, and it's gonna stay there. Now… now I love… Kagome… _

With that thought Inu Yasha had a small smile coming to his lips. Knowing the truth about his own feelings, he felt free, and finally relieved. He relaxed and his shoulders went slack, deciding that he should get some rest also. 

Noticing that Kagome's breathing was uneven, he knew that she was still awake and spoke up. To his and Kagome's surprise he said it quite soft.

"You are supposed to be sleeping Kagome" 

"I know I'm trying. It's just that I could have been… Kouga could have r…" but Kagome could not say it. For it still had plunged something deep inside of her. 

Fear. Fear that she had never felt before. Fear, like it was a knife slowly cutting through her flesh and going deeper. So deep, that it almost went through her. What she didn't know was that Inu Yasha had felt that fear too. The fear of losing Kagome and angered him to the extent that he could kill Naraku with just one deadly swipe. 

Rage was building inside of Inu Yasha as it were whirlwinds and tornadoes. Twisting and turning, and with every second Inu Yasha's golden yellow eyes were deepening. They turned hard and flashed blood red. With that every second it was darker. Kagome some felt that Inu Yasha was angry, she didn't know how she knew but she knew. His body had stiffened and his eyes were cold and red orange. She had no choice but to calm him, knowing what could happen if he did turn to a full Inu Youkai. 

"Inu Yasha? You should sleep. Get some rest, I promise to make you some ramen later on"

Breaking out of his reverie Inu Yasha composed himself and relaxed his body.

"Hey aren't you supposed to sleep? I'm a hanyou I don't need that much rest"

"Okay…"       

With that said Kagome's eyes slowly slithered shut. Feeling safe and warm knowing that Inu Yasha was right there next to her and Kouga wouldn't be able to get her again. 

          Soon within minutes, Inu Yasha too fell into oblivion. Forgetting all his worries and just relished the moment when he finally had his Kagome in his arms. He slept like he had never slept before, dreamless, and unaware, for there was no danger. No danger to him or his Kagome. For he vowed to never let his Kagome get hurt ever again. 

KagomeMiko – Okay so that was Chapter two I hope everyone liked it. Thank you to all of my reviewers and readers. I tried to make this chapter longer. I'm still a beginner at writing. I just mostly read. If you want a lemon tell me. I have never written one before, but if you want then tell me in your reviews. I'll probably make the lemon later in the story. I'll be away for a little so I won't be able to update the story for a few days but that's okay. I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks again!


	3. First Kiss

Warning – I do not own Inuyasha or its characters, but some characters are my own. 

Rated R – For Language, Sexual situations, and suggestive dialogue. 

KagomeMiko – Yay I'm so happy with the reviews that I got, I'm sorry that I couldn't make the chapters longer, I'm just not used to writing. But I am trying my hardest. Here's the story!

"……" means talking

_italicized _ means thinking

~Flash back~ means flash back of events

(….) means authors notes

**Chapter 3**

Last Chapter:

Soon within minutes, Inu Yasha too fell into oblivion. Forgetting all his worries and just relished the moment when he finally had his Kagome in his arms. He slept like he had never slept before, dreamless, and unaware, for there was no danger. No danger to him or his Kagome. For he vowed to never let his Kagome get hurt ever again.

Chapter 3:

          Inu Yasha woke to the sound of a car's honking, but what he saw, surely made him surprised. Kagome was on his chest and had enveloped him in her arms. He had his arms around her waist and had a firm grip. What was so startling though was that Kagome's skirt has risen up to let Inu Yasha have a very nice view of her round bottom. (Naughty Inu Yasha looking at that! Tsk tsk, shouldn't be looking at Kagome's ass! lol) With that site, a blush had crept up to his cheeks. He cursed the Gods, for something else that had also crept to his pants. Inu Yasha groaned for the new throbbing pain that came to him. 

          Kagome stirred when she heard a low groan. Opening her eyes, she saw Inu Yasha, and noticed that she was on top of him, but was very comfortable. She looked up and became aware of Inu Yasha's flaming red cheeks, and glazed eyes. Thinking that he was ill with some sort of fever, Kagome pushed up and raised her hand to his forehead. Inu Yasha again groaned.

"Hmmm Inu Yasha, are you feeling alright? You don't seem to have a fever but your face is red."

          Feeling Kagome push herself up, her pelvis had rubbed against his hard erection making him groan. He didn't know how much more he could take. Sitting up he said 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hungry… Hey, you promised me ramen!"

"Okay okay, let's go down to the kitchen and I'll make you some ramen"  
  


          Kagome got up and left the room with Inu Yasha trailing behind her. Once they got into the kitchen, Inu Yasha sat at the table while Kagome went through the cabinets searching for ramen. When the chicken flavored ramen was discovered Kagome bent down and opened the bottom cabinet to obtain a pot for boiling water. 

Not known to her, Inu Yasha had looked at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Moaning at the site of Kagome's bottom again, Inu Yasha was very glad that he had baggy pants on. (Hah I'm so evil, poor Inu Yasha, he's getting kinky! lol)  Hearing Inu Yasha moan, Kagome turned around and walked up to him. 

"Inu Yasha are you okay? You keep making noises like you are in pain, you're scaring me."

"I'm fine! I'm just hungry." 

But what Inu Yasha was hungry for was not something food could fulfill. It was deep love that he had for Kagome, and now more than ever, lust. It dwelled inside of him and when he realized his love for her, it shot through his body like a bullet. 

All he wanted to do now was make love to her. To show her how much passion he had scrunched up inside of him. To hear her whimper and beg him. To hear her scream his name when she reached her climax, and then to keep going all night, until both could not go any further. (Don't worry, if you guys want a lemon, I'll give you one, but you have to tell me in your reviews or else I won't make one!)

          But he couldn't. No not yet. He would find the right time to tell her that he loved her, and ask her to be his mate. He would find the perfect time and place to show her a night that she would never forget. A place that would be so magical, her mind would explode. A place so beautiful and romantic that her body organs would crumble. 

          Kagome stepped up to him and when her face was just inches from him, she waved her hands up and down and said 

"Inu Yasha are you there?! Hellllooooo?"

Breaking out of his thought he answered back

"Huh? What?? Oh…"

Seeing as they were so close, he couldn't take it anymore and took action. Grabbing Kagome's arms, he pulled her forward until their lips met. Shocked and surprised, Kagome's eyes were wide open. (Like this! O.O hahaha) 

Wanting to enjoy the moment as long as she could, she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Instinctively Inu Yasha coiled his hands on her slim waist. Both taking pleasure in the blissful moment, had no choice but to stop and let go for their lack of oxygen. They stood and gasped for air and stunned at what they just did. 

With a loud whistle, the kettle signaled that the water was done boiling. Letting go of Inu Yasha, Kagome walked back to the water and resumed making the ramen. Minutes later, she was finished, Kagome handed Inu Yasha the bowl of ramen and chopsticks, and sat down on a chair at the other end of the table. _Oh my God, I can't believe he kissed me! I'm probably dreaming. Maybe I should pinch myself to see if I'm really sleeping or not.  Going with her plan, Kagome pinched herself and found that this wasn't a dream at all. __This isn't a dream! Why did Inu Yasha kissed me? I know that he doesn't have feelings for me. I'm just his little shard detector, and maybe a friend, but that's all to it! He loves… Kikyo… There must be a reason as to why he kissed me. Maybe I kissed him! I could have slipped on the floor, but he had pulled me… this is sooo confusing. Wait that was my first kiss! And it was with Inu Yasha…  Putting down the bowl with a small clatter, Inu Yasha finished his ramen in less than a minute. _

"Can we go back now? I want to find more shards!"

"Hmm? Oh, but Inu Yasha I have a math exam!"

"GRR, fine but you better hurry up."

"Oh thank you Inu Yasha! I promise that I'll be done with my tests in 3 days and I'll come to the Feudal Era right away."

"Fine you better be there before sunset bitch."

_Why does he always have to call me a bitch?! Goodness!_

"Inu Yasha?"

"What?"

"SIT!"

KagomeMiko – lol so that's chapter 3, sorry I know it's really short but I'm really busy now. I'll try to make my updates weekly if not, then I promise it won't be more than three weeks! I know I know three weeks sounds a lot, but I'm trying my hardest. I'm just not a very good writer and school is almost starting so time is precious. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers! It means a lot to me that you guys review and tell me what you think. =) 


End file.
